


Intimate pardon

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, From Sex to Love, Light Bondage, Smut, no one dies except arseholes, no rape happens, threat of rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Naga attack Westfall ,Venessa is injured , Anduin heals her and one thing leads to another





	1. Westfall

Anduin came to Westfall to see how the regeneration of the region was going . As such he was lightly armoured and had not really expected to end up fighting for his life . Unfortunately the Naga had other ideas . 

Then he saw her . Vanessa VanCleef , who had spent most of her adult life dedicated to ending the house of Wrynn . But she wasn't doing so today . Here she was fighting against a common enemy . An enemy who nearly stabbed Anduin while he was distracted . Luckily Vanessa noticed , both the king staring at her and the naga coming up behind him . Anduin didn't even react as she threw her daggers , that sailed past either side of his head and buried themselves in the Naga behind him . She ran past to retreive her weapons ."pay attention" she shouted as she passed . 

Anduin tried to concentrate but she was wearing her normal high cut bodysuit , the one that clung to her like it was painted on and hardly covered her backside and left her shapely thighs on show until the top of her long boots . Vanessa was beautiful and used her beauty as an additional weapon , along side her blades and potions .

But her looks were lost on the naga who swarmed her , her peril finally bringing Anduin to his senses . He charged forward , a scream of rage bursting from his mouth as a naga blade peirced venessa's stomach and another just above her right breast . Her cry of pain filled him with fury and he cut down her attackers , before falling to his knees next to her . The last thing she saw was him , deep in concentration , his hands tearing off her ruined bodysuit and then she felt the warmth of his healing , before darkness claimed her .


	2. second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin can't get Vaneesa out of his head and so goes to find her .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Anduin couldn’t stop thinking about Vanessa. She had slept for a few hours after he healed her , wrapped in his tabard , after he was forced to remove her bodysuit due to the blood and Naga poison it as soaked in .When she had woken up , she had kissed him long and hard , then ran off . All he had was a letter that he found on his belongings the next morning . “If you want your tabard back , come find me” . He had returned to Stormwind and for a week , all he could do is think about her and so that was how he ended where he was now , tied to a wall in a cellar , with no clothes on and no idea where he was , although Moonbrook was the most likely location. The door opened and Vanessa walked in, closing and locking it behind her. She was dressed in a similar outfit to when he had last seen her just over a week ago, the outfit that had distracted him so badly. She smiled at his naked body, her eyes taking in every part of him, his slender muscular limbs, his broad shoulders and his defined abdomen. A smile lit up her face when she looked lower and she approached him, running her hand over his chest and circling his nipple. 

“You took your time coming, your majesty” she said, eying him hungrily. “Well I thought it would be best of I took my time , that it might make you happier if I didn’t thrust myself in too quick to an unknown situation , if I actually considered what I want from you” he replied , smiling at her . “I could kill you now, it would be so easy” Vanessa whispered. “I would find that a bit inconvenient, seeing as I have plans” Anduin whispered back, “I had so many ideas I wished to discuss with you “. She ran her hand down his taut stomach. “You like to talk Anduin “she said “You seem to be good with words”. “Well my language tutor did say I was the best oral student she had ever had, said I had a gifted tongue” he smirked, his bright eyes wondering over her body. “And do you intend to use your gifted tongue on me?” she drawled, emphasising the world tongue. “I would like to try Vanessa” Anduin replied, his smile making her heart skip. “Why? Why me, the woman who had been trying to overthrow your family? “Because you have aroused my interest, made me stand up and take notice of you” Anduin said, again looking at her strong, curvy form. She looked down his naked body. “So I see “she smirked, noticing he had grown very much aroused by her. “Well it’s not like I’m going anywhere is it” Anduin sighed. Vanessa reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand, making him look her in the eye. “What do you think will happen here your majesty” Anduin kept his focus on her face. “Well you have stripped me naked so either you intend to have your way with me or torture me and to be honest, I’d rather not be tortured”. Vanessa raised an eyebrow. “Scared of a little pain” she asked him and then stifled a giggle at his reply “No, I’m allergic if you must know, brings me out in bruises”.

Vanessa squeezed one of the king’s nipples. “What about this “she asked before leaning down and biting him, not too hard but enough to elicit a slight moan from him. “Well that’s hardly fair, seeing as I’m in no position to reciprocate” “But you like me then your majesty” she continued, her smile growing when he replied “I have tried not to think about you but I find it hard”. She looked down at his erect manhood. “I’ve noticed” she said, running her fingers along his length. She looked back up and kissed him. Hard, pushing her body into his. His mouth opened and her tongue met his and she squeezed both his nipples, causing him to moan loudly. Then she stepped back and slowly undressed, showing him more of the body he had seen last week. The scars from his healing now faded, he gazed at her full rounded breasts, her nipples swollen with excitement, her round hips and long legs and her net trimmed patch of black pubic hair. Then she was back against him, kissing him down his neck, biting him as she moved lower, across his chest, his nipples and then his stomach before she reached his erect manhood again, noting how it was already wet with his excitement. She licked her tongue down his length and then took him in her mouth. Anduin let out a loud moan as her lips squeezed his length while her tongue massaged him. She cupped his balls in her hands, gently squeezing them as she moved back and forth along his cock, causing Anduin to let out a gasp of pleasure. She sucked harder, her lips squeezing as her teeth gently ran his length, making him to gasp even louder. As she pleasured him, she reached down herself and caressed her moistening folds, fingers opening her lips and thumbing her clit, making sure she was fully wet. 

Then she let his cock free and stood up, untying Anduin and pulling him over to the bed he hadn’t even noticed was in the room. Without a word, she pushed him down and climbed on top of him, taking hold of his cock and guiding it into her velvet folds. She let out a whispered cry as she lowered herself, his manhood opening her, stretching her, before sliding in deep. She closed her eyes as she started to grind up and down his length, pulling on his nipples as she felt him trust into her. Then she felt his hands on her breasts, massaging them, kneading them and using his fingers to squeeze her hard peaks. She leaned down, kissing him, speeding up her movement, as did he. The slow movements of their fucking speed up, until she was bouncing on him, her breasts held in place by his strong hands. “Oh fuck “she cried, as he moved a hand from her breast to her clit, her walls contracting around his cock as he massaged her. Then her orgasm came, washing over her in waves, she cried out his name loudly and he responded in kind, his cock throbbing and his seed spilling inside her. Still they kept going, kissing, squeezing, thrusting, and their mixed juices spilling out of her, her body on fire with pleasure. How was he still hard, she wondered as he brought her to climax again, her body holding him tightly until he spilled more inside her . By the time she climbed off him, they were both sticky and sweaty. But that did not bother him as he held her close, kissing her tenderly. A feeling of joy erupting within him and although he didn’t know it, a similar feeling was in her heart as well.


	3. lust to love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa sneaks into the castle to fuck the king 
> 
> But things don't turn out that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the intention when this started was to write a bit of smutty content but somehow its gone all lovely fluff instead . I'm getting old i think

Vanessa was amazed how easy it was to slip into the castle. She made her way to Anduin’s bedchamber, hoping to surprise him the king but the room was empty. She stripped off her clothing and gear and neatly folded it, placing it on the floor next to the bed and slid beneath the covers to wait for him. When she woke up, daylight was shining through the gap in the curtains and she found she was laying with her head on Anduin’s chest and one of his arms was wrapped around her. She stayed still, savouring how content this made her feel, but she knew this was not going to last. He was the king and she was an outlaw, so she reluctantly woke him up, Putting on a front, she said “I came here to fuck, why you didn’t wake me?” Anduin surprised her by gently kissing her . “You were tired and obviously needed the sleep”. She sat up, noticing how the king’s gaze slipped to her now uncovered breasts. “You clearly want me, but didn’t take me, why?” Anduin pulled her back down to him and kissed her again. “Because you were asleep, it would have been wrong to satisfy myself without you been able to let me”. Vanessa looked at him, studied his face, his expression and she realised he meant what he said and was been honest with her. That was new. Her previous experiences had been with men who generally took what they wanted without asking and not really caring weather she wanted it or enjoyed it. Either Anduin was a saint or she had picked some rally shitty men to fuck in the past. “If its ok then, can we just cuddle for a while” she asked hesitantly. Anduin responded by wrapping her in his arms and kissing her head. “If that is what you want Vanessa” he said, holding her close. 

They lay together for about two hours, with him just holding her. Occasionally he kissed her, but otherwise he made no move to try and initiate anything more than the intimate contact they had. Vanessa snuggled against him , forgetting for the moment who she was , who he was and just enjoying been with a man who wanted to do what she wanted , even though he was clearly turned on by her . “Anduin, do you think this can be more between us?” she asked. Anduin heard the uncertainty in her voice. “Tomorrow is winter veil and it is customary on that day for the king to issue a pardon to a number of criminals, in the hope that with the beginning of the New Year, they will also make a new start. I have already issued orders that you are not to be arrested unless caught in a criminal act. On Winter veil I will issue a pardon”. Vanessa sat up and looked down at him. “But you will still be king and I will still be a commoner, we will have to end this” she said sadly. “Vanessa, I am the king of Stormwind and the high King of the Alliance. You have a dark past but in recent years, you have used your brotherhood not so much for vengeance against the government but to protect the people of Westfall. With your pardon, I see no reason why I cannot elevate you to a noble”. This surprised Vanessa. “You would give out titles just so you can fuck” she said, suddenly annoyed. She was not a piece of meat. “You misunderstand, I will not give you a title so we can fuck, I will give you a title so I can court you”. Vanessa calmed down. “Oh, sorry” she said looking at him as he grinned mischievously. “Fucking you would just be a side benefit”. Vanessa smacked him with her pillow as he burst out laughing, then leaned down and kissed him, feeling the need within her to take the king. “Then fuck me now” she whispered, gently biting his lip and moving his hands to her breasts. “Are you sure you want this” he asked, squeezing her firm mounds, his fingers capturing her hard nipples. “More than anything my king” she muttered, moaning slightly as he massaged her breasts. 

Vanessa lay next to him on the afterglow of their love making. , his arm around her, his lips tenderly kissing her head. She felt so good. Anduin had come into her life like a tornado, upending everything. He had, in a few short days, managed to destroy her resolve to end his line and bring down his government. Not through threats, not through violence but simply through been who is was. A kind, tender man who saw the woman in her, not just the outlaw. Yes the sex was fantastic but it was more than that. He cared about the people he ruled. He sought to restore Westfall, to invest in the region and bring prosperity to the people. How could she fight him? How could she not fall in love with him? That thought startled her. Had she fallen in love with the king? It had only been a few weeks since that day he had healed her, saved her life. Was it the after effects of that healing that made her want to him , not just sexually but in all ways its possible for her to want some one . Or was it real. Had he, through simply been a good and kind person, broken down her walls and captured her so completely. She hoped it was true, because right now, she couldn’t see her life without the king. They ate in his room, after he issued orders not to be disturbed and that night, they made love until both of them were exhausted. Not that she would complain.

The next morning, Anduin woke her gently. “Happy Winter veil” he said, smiling and handing her several gifts, wrapped expertly. She sat up and Anduin could not help but admire her breasts. “By the light I’m becoming obsessed with them” he chuckled to himself. “I don’t have anything for you” Vanessa said, as she looked at the bundle of presents on the bed. “Yes you do Vanessa, you gave me yourself” he replied, leaning in and kissing her. Then he pulled back. “Now open your presents”. The first one she opened was a beautiful red dress, low cut but not obscenely so with long sleeves. When she tried it on, it clung to her body, showing off her curves but then becoming looser past her hips, so she could move in it without been restricted. It was in the same red she normally wore and came with a silver necklace with a rampant lion, its eyes made of small rubies. She looked in the mirror, turning around to see how she looked. Behind her Anduin was grinning broadly, happy that she had liked the dress. The next present he gave her was a silver ring that glowed slightly with magic. “When you wear this ring, you will be able to contact me any time. It will allow us to speak, our voices in each other’s heads so no one else can hear us, no matter the distance. My Aunt made it for me and I have a matching one”. Vanessa tried it, picturing herself naked with Anduin taking her from behind. Judging by his blush, it worked perfectly. The next two gifts made Vanessa almost cry. The first was a copy of her pardon, wiping away her criminal past as soon as Anduin signed it. And the second was a title. The countess of Westfall. She looked over to him. “It’s too much, your advisers will be angry” she said through tears. “Who cares, I am king and I love you”. He stopped when he said that. Had he gone too far too quickly? It had, after all only been a few weeks He relaxed when she kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. “I think I love you too” she said, kissing his neck and reaching down his breeches, her hand caressing his rapidly hardening manhood. “Let me show you”.


	4. Wedding day kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a break away part of the defias brotherhood kidnap Vanessa on her swedding day . Anduin gets very angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets a bit voilent

Anduin sat on his horse, his armour glinting in the morning sun, his hand gripping his sword in Anger. He had tried so hard to be a fair king, to be a just ruler. He had brought these people prosperity, he had rebuilt their land, their lives and they betrayed him. “Are you sure about this” asked Valeera, concern on her face. “Are there any civilians in there, any at all” he asked and Valeera shook her head. “No, we have scryed and I have been inside, there is no one but the brotherhood”. Anduin turned to her. “And Vanessa, is she in there?” Valeera nodded. “She is in a bad way Valeera, she calls to me, and I feel her slipping. As soon as we fight, I need you to get her out. We don’t have much time”. Valeera nodded to him. “I will get her out alive Anduin, I promise “Anduin smiled at her and turned to his men. “ My Wife is in there, your Queen. They have tortured her and she hangs near death. We show no mercy, we show no compassion. We kill everyone” and then he let out a blood curdling scream and charged. 

Two days ago.

The bells of the cathedral rung over the city and the people cheered to see their young king with his new wife. They lined the streets waving flags and celebrating as the wedding carriage made its way back to the Castle. Former members of the Defias brotherhood were now part of the Queens guard, the rebuilding of Westfall was under way and this was the first winter that the people of the region had not gone Hungry. Vanessa had proven to be an able administrator and with the money he had allocated, she had pulled Westfall from a desolate dust bowl into a thriving community of farms and villages. But there was talk of discontent amongst the brotherhood. Many of its members had refused to join Vanessa’s new Westfall and plotted to remove both her and the king. Those loyal to her hand been seeking to remove the dissenters, working with SI: 7.   
But today was his wedding day and he was not going to worry about that now, He looked over at his wife in her white dress, smiling at how radiant she looked. He went to kiss her and the world went white.

When Anduin came around, he was lying in the burning wreckage of his carriage. People were shouting and fighting. He stood up and looked round. Vanessa was gone, blood staining the seat where she had been sitting. He staggered from the carriage, looking at the mess around him. Men dressed in the brotherhood colours lay dead as did some of his guard. The rest were fighting other brotherhood members, pushing them back. He heard a scream and a man ran at him, sword raised. Anduin grabbed him by the throat, his other hand on the man’s wrist. “Where is my wife” he hissed, his fingers tightening. The man spat at him and white light flared around the king. He closed his hand and the man screamed as his wrist was shattered. “I won’t ask again, where is my wife”. The man looked at him and tried to shout “death to the king”. Anger filled Anduin and he snapped his neck and threw him to the ground . He picked up a discarded sword and walked calmly to the fighting. Another member of the brotherhood turned to him and Anduin plunged the sword into the man’s stomach, reaching forward and grabbing his shoulder. The king’s eyes flared with light and he lifted the man off the ground by the blade thrust through him. “Where is my wife” he asked again but when the man just screamed, Anduin pulled the sword form him, letting him drop to the ground. He walked past, stamping on the man’s neck as he did, ignoring the gurgling as the man painfully died. 

The next Brotherhood member who crossed him didn’t even get a chance to say anything, Anduin just rammed his sword into the man’s throat, severing his head when he ripped it free. There was a clear line now between the soldiers and the brotherhood members and Anduin stood between them, facing the rebels. “WHERE IS MY WIFE” He shouted and white light erupted from him , washing over them , making them feel every crime they had committed , every hurt they had given . “TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS AND THE PAIN ENDS” the king shouted, rage in his voice. One of the men staggered forward. “They have taken her to Moonbrook” he whimpered, “mercy sire please “Anduin reached down and picked the man up by the throat. “You have kidnapped my wife and killed my citizens on my wedding day. You shall have no mercy” and he stabbed upwards with the sword, its blade erupting from the man’s shoulders. He dropped him onto the floor and turned to the others, still writhing in the pain he had given them. He grabbed another one by the hair and dragged him across the cobbles. “Give me an axe” he shouted and one of his soldiers ran forward, handing him the weapon. He threw the man onto a stone bench and put his foot on the man’s neck. “For treason, for attempted assassination of your king, for the kidnapping of your queen, I sentence you to death” and he swung the axe, taking off the man’s head. He then turned to his solders. Disarm them all and out them in the stockades. I want them questioned until we know everything and I don’t care how you get the information. Once we have what we need, kill them. All of them” and then he stormed back to the castle, the people parting before him.


	5. The Queens Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the man behind the kidnapping must face the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> torture and the threat of rape are referenced . however no one gets raped .

Moon brook had been evacuated. As angry as he was, Anduin would not kill innocent people. They knew where his wife was been kept and to give Valeera time, he started his attack from the other end of the town. The brotherhood fought hard but Anduin had chosen veterans, hard men who had served in the wars against the horde. There would be no mercy today. The Storm wind soldiers swept through the town, slaughtering everyone on their path. In one of the larger buildings, the brotherhood had barricade themselves in, so Anduin had the building torched. Anyone who tried to escape was cut down either by archers or by Anduin himself. Half an hour after the assault started, Valeera and her specially picked group of rogues had retrieved Vanessa. Anduin left the battle to attend to her. She was pale and clammy, her skin covered in cuts and bruises. Anduin knew exactly what had been said and done to her, because of the rings they shared. He stifled down his anger and called upon the light. Energy split from his hands into his wife. Bruises disappeared, cuts healed and the poison in her system was neutralised. He held her in his arms, tears running down his cheeks. “I’ve got you my love” he whispered, holding her tight. He felt her hand move into his and her eyes flicker open. “You’re safe now my love “he whispered, holding her tight. 

Bora Thundle, the leader of the rebel brotherhood members was dragged out of the caves, his hands tied behind his back and dumped in front of Anduin. He looked up defiance in his eyes. “I don’t understand, I really don’t. I made Vanessa Countess of Westfall so she could restore the land. I provided her with resources to improve the lives of everyone here and she has done so. She has eliminated poverty and homelessness and brought in druids to restore the land so it can be farmed and the people feed. Yes you felt h need to try and kill her, to try and kill me. Why”  
Bora spat at him.” Your father killed my family”. Anduin knelt down and cupped the man’s face in his gauntleted hand. “Your father was one of the rioters that killed my mother. My mother was on the stonemason’s side and would have got them paid. Yet they rioted and killed her. She was an innocent. So the wrath of my father, they brought upon themselves. Yet I am not my father, you are not yours. I would not have held you responsible for his actions” .Bora spat at the king again. “Fuck you” he shouted “death to the corrupt house of Wrynn”. 

Anduin looked around. “To whom are you trying to incite. All your brotherhood are dead. No one is here but me and my soldier’s .No one is left to care about you Bora. You have lost. My wife lives.” Anduin stood up. “You beat her, tortured her, and threatened to rape her. I heard everything, I felt very thing. I should kill you now. But I won’t. I believe this deserves not the king’s justice but the Queens”. Anduin stepped aside as Vanessa came forward. She was no longer in the ruins of her wedding dress but in her leathers and the livery of House Wrynn. “Get up” she hissed and threw Bora a dagger. The soldiers made a circle around them and Vanessa unsheathed her own blade. “We do this the old fashioned way you fucking sack of cocks” she hissed. Bora picked up the knife and lunged at her. But he was slow and tired from fighting, where she had just been filled by her husband’s light and felt renewed and strong. She easily moved aside from his clumsy attack and her knife flashed along his cheek, drawing blood as she moved past him. He spun round and she gave him a matching cut on the other cheek. “You fucking whore” he spat, lunging at her again, this time losing a chunk of his left ear. He screamed in pain and ran at her. Vanessa skipped to the side and removed the top of his other ear. 

Bora cried out again. “You sad pathetic little man” she spat, “is it any wonder your wife left you. What was it she called you again, Mr Floppy?” Bora roared and ran at her again and she left him with a cut along his forearm. “Before I started my relationship with the king, I fucked your wife. She said my fingers were thicker than your cock and praised me because at least I knew how to please her”. Bora shook with rage, his face going red. Vanessa darted in and cut along his other arm, before moving back out of reach. “She said you only got erect when playing with the wild boar. Apparently you like the bristles and the snouts”. Bora was weakening but he still tried to attack and this time he fell to his knees as Vanessa left a deep cut along his thigh “Bora boar fucker she called you. Said even the pigs felt disappointed though, on account of you been so small”. Bora yelled, his eyes bloodshot and surged forward. Vanessa moved out of the way and sliced his wrist, causing him to drop the knife, she then swung round, taking him across the throat with her shin and kicking him to the ground. He tried to crawl over to the knife and she sliced across the back of his knees, cutting the tendons. “You threatened to rape me as a message to my husband” she growled, ripping his trousers off. He screamed loudly as she stabbed him in the balls. He rolled around the floor howling in pain as she got up and walked away. His eyes bulged and his heart rate quickened, blood spurting from his wounds. He cried out in pain, white foam gurgling from his lips and then he died. Vanessa held onto Anduin, her head on his shoulder. “Can we go home my love”? 

Moonbrook was burned to the ground and rebuilt. Anduin had mages summon earth elementals and the caves used by the renegade brotherhood were filled in. All those who had been taken prisoner in the city were executed for treason and those who had remained loyal to Vanessa were given a raise in wages. Vanessa appointed her most loyal follower to run Westfall in her place and settled in as Queen of storm wind. Anduin could not have asked for a more loving wife and he in turn loved her with all his heart. And people had learned that while their king was a kind and gentle soul, harming his wife would be the most unwise thing to ever do.


End file.
